Detective Nash
Detective Nash is a character from the 2008 remake of Prom Night. He is played by James Ransone. Nash is the one who brings to Winn's attention that Richard Fenton has broken out of prison and is now stalking the streets looking for Donna Keppel. He joins Winn in staking out Donna's senior prom, to ensnare Fenton, but pays the price for it in the process when he is killed off screen by Fenton while guarding Donna's house. Prom Night Nash first appears at the towns police station approaching Detective Winn at his desk and giving him a fax about Richard Fenton's escape. He also learns from Winn about Fenton's obsession with Donna Keppel and how she had came home from the movies on the night of her families murder. Winn also tells him about when Donna hid under her younger brothers bed and had witnessed Fenton murdering her mother. Nash also finds out about when Donna had to Identify Fenton as while Winn was interrogating him, Fenton was staring at the glass screen where he knows Donna is right behind it. Donna is disturbed and tells her aunt and uncle that she wants to leave. Winn then tells the police to take away Fenton. As the flashback ends Winn tells Nash about how his prints were connected to the crime scene and during the trial the jury classified Fenton as being insane and Fenton was sentence to a maxim security prison for the criminally insane up until three days ago. Nash asks about Donna and Winn tells him that she is living with her aunt and uncle. She was doing fine until she begin to receive love letters from Fenton(which Winn describes as some sick sh**t). Winn then puts on his suit and tells Nash that they need to go to the Turner's (Donna's aunt and uncle) house to inform them of the escape. When Winn and Nash arrive at the Turner's, Nash waits inside the car while Winn goes and informs Donna's uncle Jack about Fenton's escape. Donna's aunt Karen who is inside the house becomes horrified after overhearing Fenton's name and she drops the dish she was washing in shock. Winn explains to Jack that he will be sending patrol units to surround their house and sending even more over to the hotel where Donna's high school prom is being held and he personally is going there to keep an eye on Donna. When Winn and Nash arrive at the hotel they approach the front desk and speak to the clerk showing him a picture of Fenton, but in the picture Fenton has long hair and a beard so the clerk does not recognize his photo. Winn asks for a layout of the hotel and gets a map of all the exits etc ordering the staff to check at each one. After the deaths of Maria the hotel maid, Sims the bell boy and Donna's friends Michael, Claire, and Lisa. Winn and Nash inspect the car that Fenton stolen and realized it belonged to a male named Howard K. Ramsey which was the identity Fenton used to sneak into the hotel. Winn goes up to the third floor of the suite and finds Maria's body in the bathtub. Knowing for sure that Fenton is in the building, Winn sounds the emergency alarm and evacuates the entire hotel right when they were about to announced the prom king and queen. Then, Winn tells Nash to find Donna and get her into protective custody. While the prom is being evacuated, Nash gets the microphone and calls out for Donna. Donna's boyfriend Bobby and his friend Ronnie Heflin go up to him. Bobby says she is his girlfriend and she has gone to look for Ronnie’s girlfriend Lisa. Donna comes out of the bathroom to see everyone leaving the hotel. She tells Rick to tell Bobby she has gone up to her suite to look for her mother's shawl. Back outside as Nash escorts Ronnie and Bobby. Winn comes over asking where Donna is. Bobby claims she went to go look for Lisa, but Rick comes over and says Donna said she was heading back to her room to get something. Right then, Winn and Nash run back into the hotel with a team of officers to go get Donna. Back in the room, Donna is attacked by Fenton who has finally found her. She hides under the bed again and sees Claire's dead body. When Fenton looks under the bed, Donna escapes pushing Claire’s body aside as she does so. She runs into Winn and Nash who are with a team right by the elevator, tearfully telling them he’s in the room and that Claire's dead. Nash escorts Donna downstairs as Winn goes into the room, he and his fellow officers, sweep and search the room but do not find Fenton, one officer opens the closet and find Michael's body. Outside, Nash has Donna go into his squad car with Bobby coming along with her and he drives her home. When Nash arrives back at the Turner's with a tearful and horrified Donna, Karen comes out and embraces her, Donna tells her that it's all happening again. Bobby tells Jack that he wants to stay with Donna and he allows him to stay at the house for the night. Nash asks about the entrances of the house and Jack tells him that it's the front and the back. Jack asks what's going on but Nash goes silent. Jack demands to know if they caught Fenton but Nash doesn't say anything. Back at the hotel, Winn discovers the body of Sims the bell boy with his uniform missing and realises that Fenton left the hotel in Sims's uniform. He leaves the hotel to get to the Turner's house knowing Fenton would go there to find Donna. On the way, he tries calling the Turner's but gets no answer. He tells Nash to check on them because their phones are not working and says that he'll be there in five minutes. Nash gets out and checks the house finding the phone wires have been cut. Death Nash is killed off-screen when after Fenton kills the officer that was guarding the back, he went over to Nash's car while he was sitting in it and slit his throat. When Winn arrives back at the Turner's he sees Nash sitting in his car. He walks over telling Nash that he thought he told them to check the perimeter of the house, but becomes horrified himself when he discovers that Nash's throat has been slit. Trivia *Nash is a young Detective who works in the same precinct as Winn. He did not know about Richard Fenton until the fax with Fenton's escape was sent through the printer at the station. *This was Nash's first time being part of a case involving a high school teacher being romantically obsessive with a young female student. Nash was also in shock when Winn told him about when Donna had witnessed her mother's murder at the hands of Fenton. *Nash was also helping Winn protect Donna from Fenton. Though while guarding her house, he was unaware that Fenton killed the officer who was guarding the back of the house. Although his death was off screen. It's unclear as to how Fenton snuck over to to his car and slit his throat before breaking into Donna's house and hiding in her closet Category:Law Enforcement Category:Victims Category:Deceased Category:Prom Night 2008 Characters Category:Males